


Blow his mind

by KryptoRed



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blow Job, F/M, Lukanette smut, NSFW, Oral Sex, when marinette gets curious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryptoRed/pseuds/KryptoRed
Summary: How can someone as meek as a mouse have this much power over him?
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 176





	Blow his mind

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first smut so, it's a little rough. That's kind of the point, though.

“H-hey, Luka?”

“Hm?”

“I know that we’re taking it slow with, you know, but I…” she sits closer to him, her hands fiddling with each other on her lap. Her head is bowed down, inadvertently preventing Luka from seeing her worried eyes and furrowed brows.

“What is it, sweets? You know I’ll listen to whatever you sa – ”

“Can I give you a blow job?”

His eyes widen and his mouth drops open. He knows that Marinette can be rather impulsive and hold plenty of surprises, but he wasn’t expecting something like… this.

“I-I’m sorry! I don’t know what I was thinking, really! I-it’s just that… you see… I-I was reading this …”

Luka barely listens to what else his love says because his mind is too busy giving him a wild variety of images to sift through: Marinette down on her knees. Marinette wearing nothing but the hoodie he gave her and touching herself while she’s pleasuring him. Marinette in nothing but her deep red underwear, lying on her back as he mounts her and watch her massage her breasts. Marinette with her hands timidly stroking his entire length and balls, unknowingly biting at her lips. Marinette bestowing the side of his length with light kisses while she spreads the leaking precum with her hand. Marinette in a deep red blush, her eyes looking up at him, her mouth busily sucking on his co-

“L-Luka?” He’s taken out of his reverie and shakes his head to concentrate on reality. Reality that involves his lovely and precious Marinette asking if she could possibly blow him with her luscious lips and hot mouth and – 

“Luka, are you okay? Y-you’re looking kind of red. Oh, no! Are you feeling sick? Did I offend you so much that you just can’t handle it, and now you’re probably regretting everything and want to break up with me and I – ” 

He doesn’t let her finish, and instead grabs her by the shoulder and kisses her hard. She lets out a squeak as his lips molds with hers. Their lips glide over each other, the feeling of his tongue licking at her bottom lip leaves her whimpering. She finally concedes to his request and opens her mouth, and he takes this chance by allowing his tongue to take entrance at her hot cavern, tracing every crevice that he’s suddenly dying to taste again and again. He feels hot all over and recognizes the sudden rise of something on his crotch.

Her hands, which held onto him tightly after being taken by surprise, loosen their grip as she finally relaxes into his kiss. She starts responding to him, flicking her own tongue at him and retaliating his own teasing licks. Their eyes remain closed, but their hands find themselves occupied with their own tasks. His hands crawl up to the sides of her head to hold her closer, while hers palms the skin that she feels beneath his shirt. They separate after a while, their chests rising up and down and their noses grazing each other.

“Get down on your knees.” She complies, and he sees how her legs tremble from anticipation as she stands up from her seat and kneel on the floor. Perhaps reaching into her reserved side, she bows her head again, allowing her hair to fall and covers up her eyes the same way they did not too long ago. He chooses this moment to turn around and walk a few steps away.

His hand reaches down to unbutton and unzip his jeans, pushing it down swiftly along with his boxers. He hisses when his throbbing member is jostled by the sudden push, but doesn’t let that deter him from his task. He takes hold of it and feels the blood that’s suddenly rushed down to it, his breath shuddering as his thumb rolls over the tip and spreading the small amount of precum leaking from it. 

Maintaining his hold on his cock, Luka steps out of his discarded clothes and turns back around to face his love. Seeing Marinette on her knees and her head looking down, Luka can’t help but feel himself burn from the inside. The sweat forming on his back tickles him as they slide down. He slowly walks closer to her, careful to not make any sudden noise or movement so as not to alert his girlfriend of his approach.

He hears her gasp when his free hand takes hold of her chin, his thumb brushing against her cheek as he gently tilts her head up to face him. Her eyes widen when she finally realizes the sight in front of her: him touching himself, wearing nothing but his white shirt. He’s close enough that every breath she releases presents a ghostly kiss on the head of his cock, and his whole body feels electric. How can someone as meek as a mouse have this much power over him?

“Tell me if you want to stop, and we’ll stop.”

She manages to nod while within his hold, her eyes staring back at him. He sees the apprehension, the fear, but also determination. The hand on her chin remains in its place, yet he slowly releases his other hand’s hold on his length. Without a word, Marinette understands that this is her cue to start.

Her hands remain rooted to the floor, but her mouth presents him with a chaste kiss on the crown of his cock. The slight touch of her lips on him grants him tingles all over his body, but he tries to stay still to avoid startling her. She looks at him again, this time making sure that he watches her as she brushes her fingers against his skin as if she were plucking strings. Her eyes go back down to her task, this time her hands getting bolder when one cups him around the base while the other continues to brush light touches on him. She follows this by offering him chaste kisses on every area she could. He’s maybe enjoying this too much, but Luka is quite sure her tongue had peeked out to give him a few licks here and there.

To his shock, she opens her mouth and takes in a small part of him. The warmth of her wet mouth reminds him of the sun on a hot summer day scorching him, but he can’t help but keep wanting to remain where he is and perhaps suffer more from it. He feels her tongue lick his slit and he almost doubles over at the sensation. She pays attention to it for a few seconds before indulging the underside of his cock. His mouth hangs open and his eyes close tightly, his hand on her chin leaving its place and finding the top of her head. She is utterly breathtaking from what he’s managed to see before he enters the darkness behind his eyelids, and he struggles to contain the urge to grip her hair hard and just fuck her mouth.

After what felt like hours, he feels her mouth eventually release him, and he’s treated to a wonderful sight when his eyes open: a small trail of her saliva clinging onto his cock like web strings, her eyes focusing on her work. He doesn’t have to wait too long before she takes him in again, this time much farther than the first time. Her right hand reaches out to hold onto his hip, whether to stop him from moving or to give herself support, he doesn’t know. What he does know is that he’s too overwhelmed by the feeling of his girlfriend’s mouth sucking on his cock as if it she was thirsty for the taste of him.

He swallows the lump on his throat and feels sweat building on his forehead. The sweat on his back start to stick to his shirt. The moment he hears her moan and hum against him, he closes his eyes again and submits to the sight of stars.

“A-ah! M-Mari…nette, ugh.” He can’t help but jerk sharply, but this doesn’t bother the girl before him as she’s too busy giving him satisfaction. “Marinette… your mouth feels s-so good, ah!”

She suddenly lets go of his hip and goes back to cupping the base of his cock and lightly squeezing it. Her other hand cups and gently massages his balls, and he feels the familiar sensation of his release coming closer and closer. He can’t help but groan at the heavenly experience, and he’s unable to stop his hand from grabbing more of her hair. He struggles to think clearly and resist the urge to just thrust deeper into her mouth. At some point, both of his hands find themselves supporting his entire weight as they lean on the wall in front of him.

Marinette keeps up with her task far too long for Luka’s taste and it doesn’t help that the vibrations from her moans makes him tremble, thus he silently apologizes to her in his mind before sharply jerking hard into her mouth. There’s a loud thud after the back of her head hits the wall behind her, but neither addresses it as they’re both preoccupied by how aroused they are. Marinette, on her part, seemed to not mind the hit she’s taken and instead takes in Luka’s hard thrusts in her mouth. He thrusts into her again and again, and she’s somewhat thankful for the curiousity that overtook her a few weeks ago, coercing her to train her gag reflex. She ignores the stinging sensation and tears that form in her eyes.

For some reason, she finds that the roughness of her boyfriend makes her feel as hot as an preheated oven, her nether regions becoming slicker than ever before. Marinette moans louder, and the vibration sends shivers down Luka’s spine, evident when his thrusts are disrupted and lose their rhythm for just a moment before recovering their strength.

“A-ah!” after one particularly hard thrust, he leaves his cock inside her mouth, basking in its warmth and releases while inside her. He dares to open his eyes and look down at his girlfriend, and he’s met with her half-laden eyes glazed with lust, tears welling up at the corners, and some of his cum trickling down from the side of her mouth even after she’s swallowed the most of it. He starts moving his cock out until the entire thing is out of her mouth, strings of saliva appearing in between her open mouth and his length.

“Are you…” He clears his throat, “…you okay?”

“Mhm…” she hums in agreement as she tries to and unsuccessfully lick off the mess he’s made on her mouth, but her eyes remain distracted even when they’re looking right at him. Her hand absentmindedly reaches up to wipe the remainder of his release that she initially missed. 

He reaches out a hand to help clean her up, wiping off the some of her drool dripping down her chin. “I’m sorry I got carried away. You just felt so good, sweets.” He notices how her eyes start to clear up and focus on him, her cheeks redder than from the strain she had been through, letting her tears fall free down on them. 

“I-it’s okay.” Her other arm wipes at the tears, “I was surprised, and you were k-kind of… kind of thick. But I didn’t mind it! In fact, …” she looks down as her shyness coming back, “I kind of…liked it.” Her eyes find his again, as her teeth bites and nibbles on her bottom lip.

His breath hitches, and the grip he has on her chin tightens a little. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.” She gives him a smile with her eyes.

He’ll have to pay her back soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Discord really brings out the naughtiness within us.


End file.
